Finn’s First Love
by Pinklover98
Summary: 8 years after she leaves Small Heath as a child, Finn’s first love returns and falls quickly back into his heart as he struggles to find his way in the family business.
1. One

Chapter 1

**AN: This story is set during season 4, Finn and Violet are both 18 at the start of the story. Hope you all enjoy! **

————————

Finn was stood, queuing in the market, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he waited to be served. His eyes were fixed on the floor, lost in thought when he sensed someone coming to stand beside him.

"Finn?" The person asks softly, peering up at him. "Finn Shelby?"

"Yeah?" He sighs, looking up from the ground and catching the eyes of the pretty young girl stood beside him. He immediately recognised her face, her chocolate brown eyes hard to forget, but unable to place her and remember her name, frowned at her. "Sorry, you are...?"

"Oh! Violet!" She supplies with a smile, as his face breaks out into a smile too.

"Of course! Violet Stone!" He exclaims as she inwardly sighs in relief that he had recognised her.

"Yes!" She replies, reaching up to give him a quick, timid hug as he steps out of the queue towards her. "I can't believe you remembered!"

"You're not easy to forget Vi!" He says with a chuckle as he took in the sight of his childhood friend stood in front of him, placing his hands back in his pockets. "It's been a long time."

"8 years," she offers with a shrug, twisting her hands together. "I've only been back a couple of days, can't believe I bumped into you so quickly. I hear your brothers are pretty big around here now."

"Yeah, something like that." Finn replies, nodding his head. "Wanna go for a walk?" He suggests, nodding his head towards the street.

"Oh, but aren't you waiting..?" Violet asks, motioning towards the stall they were stood in front of. Finn glances back and shakes his head, offering her his arm.

"Nah, I can come back later," he says, smiling to himself as she gently laces her arm through his. "As long as you're not busy, of course!"

"No!" Violet quickly replies, tightening her grip on his elbow, almost as if she was afraid he would pull away. "I've got all the time in the world!"

"So, where have you been for the last 8 years?" Finn asks as they stroll slowly through the streets of Small Heath; not the most romantic of places to take a walk, but it would do for the young pair for now.

"Well, after you left school, we didn't hang around much longer. Mum got ill so we moved to the countryside for a while, dad hoped the fresh air would help her get better, but...well, she never really recovered from losing our Ruby." Violet replies, pulling herself closer to Finn as she involuntarily shivers at the memory of her mother and sister's deaths. "Mum passed not long after we moved."

"Ah shit Vi, I'm sorry." Finn says, quickly rubbing a hand over hers that held his elbow.

"It's ok." She replies, sending him a small smile. "After that, dad didn't want to stay in the house for long. We moved on to London pretty quickly, I went to school there, dad and Daniel both got jobs, until Daniel met his wife, Esther. She's a gypsy and he quickly fell into the travelling life style and we haven't seen them for ages."

"So how did you end up back in Small Heath?" Finn asked; the last time he had seen Violet, they were 10 and he had just left school, Violet having left Small Heath not long after that. He could still remember the death of her older sister Ruby and how her older brother Daniel was often the one to pick her up from school with her mum staying at home while her dad was at work. Little did Violet know, Finn had fallen for the young girl just months prior to her leaving. The two of them had often sat beside each other in class, occasionally running into each other around Small Heath, as their groups of friends often found their way to each other. He had been silently heart broken when she had left without warning; he would hang around his old group of school friends every so often, in the hope he would catch a glimpse of her again, only to be told she had moved away.

"Dad also passed away a few months ago. I had to settle everything up in London before leaving. I just knew this would be the best place to come. Try and start afresh in a place I knew and loved." She replies with a sad smile.

"God Vi, I'm so sorry you had to do that." He says, pulling her to a stop by a bench near the water, sitting down and motioning for her to join him.

"Eh, it's ok. Someone had to do it." Violet says with a shrug. "What about you? What are you up to now? How is everyone?"

"I work with my brothers," he replies turning his body to face her, leaning an elbow on the back of the bench. "John died earlier this year."

"Oh Finn," she says gently, cupping his cheek with one hand, before quickly pulling back, embarrassed at her sudden, unconscious gesture. "I'm sorry."

"I've uh, kind of started taking his place in the company." He responds with a shrug, butterflies filling his stomach at her hand making contact with his skin, his young crush immediately coming back.

"But you're not like them," she whispers softly, looking up at him.

"Well...I guess not..." he replies, slightly uncomfortable at how well she still knew him and his character. "Where are you staying?" He asks now, changing the subject.

"Um, a couple of roads over from Watery Lane actually, in an inn."

"Really?" He asks, pulling a face.

"It's all I can afford for now Finn," she replies with a frown of her own. "I'm still trying to find a job."

"You can move in with me, I've got spare rooms." he offers quickly, mentally slapping himself as the words leave his lips. "Shit. That was really fucking forward." He mutters to himself, swiping at his face in embarrassment as Violet let's out a soft giggle.

"Finn," she says, shaking her head. "I couldn't do that."

"You could," he replies honestly. "Like, purely on a friends basis." They both blush profusely at this, turning their faces away from each other as he continues. "And I'm sure Tommy could find you something to do, something in the company."

"Do you really think so?" She asks hopefully, glancing back up at him.

"Oh yeah, definitely! We could go and ask him now." Finn says, wincing at his eagerness, internally telling himself to cool it down. "Sorry. I'm being very forward. I should.."

"No. You're fine." Violet replies, smiling at him. "I appreciate the thought. And how much you care."

"I just hate the idea of you sleeping in those hell holes Vi." He responds with a frown, thinking about the sleeping conditions in the inns not far from his own house.

"It's not the worst." She says gently with a shrug, trying to be somewhat optimistic.

"But it's sure as hell not the best." He states, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well..."

"Just tell me you'll think about it at least." He asks, rising from the seat and holding his arm out for her again, noticing the sky was beginning to get darker.

"Ok." She says, standing in front of him to stop him from going anywhere.

"Ok?" He repeats, her hands slipping into his that we're hanging between their bodies. "Ok you'll think about it, or ok you'll stay?"

"Ok, I'll stay." She replies, leaning up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "But just until I get back on my feet." She states, standing back to her normal height, slightly shorter than him meaning she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. "Thank you Finn."

'Anything for you Violet.' He replies silently in his head as they head back the way they came.

————————

That evening, after walking Violet back to the inn she was staying at to gather her belongings, Finn let's them into his house on Watery Lane, leading her upstairs.

"There's two spare rooms," he explains, motioning to the two closed doors on either side of the hallway. "Pick whichever you'd like."

"I'll take that one." Violet replies, pointing to the room next door to the one she assumed was Finn's.

"Perfect," he says, pushing open the door, holding it open for her as she steps inside, immediately flopping down on to the bed.

"Ah!" She sighs making Finn laugh as he places her bags on the floor at the end of the bed. "So comfy!"

"Really?" He laughs as he walks to the window, drawing the curtains closed.

"Yes! So much softer than the bed in the inn." She comments, shutting her eyes with another sigh.

"Told you they were hell holes." He mocks quietly, Violet kicking her toes out in an attempt to catch Finn on the leg.

"Oi!" She calls back jokingly as he dodges her flailing limbs.

"I'll leave you to rest," he says gently, walking backwards to the door, eyes on her as she leans up on her elbows to watch him. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"I can help with that," she protests, sitting up properly. "Just let me freshen up and I'll be down." Finn nods at this, heading back downstairs as she sits and watches him go, her eyes not leaving him until he disappears down the stairs, before standing and moving to the bathroom across the hallway.

————————

The two teens sit opposite each other at the dinner table, tucking into their meal in silence, both happy to sit in the presence of the other without the need to speak. It seemed as though the pair had fallen back into the old routine they used to have in the classroom, their own silent thoughts filling the space as they sat beside each other, content to just be in each other's presence.

"Thank you, Finn." Violet says, quietly breaking the silence, Finn glancing up to meet her eyes, his mouth too full to reply for a moment.

"It's just dinner Vi." He replies with a chuckle, putting his knife and form down. "It's a necessary meal of the day. And you helped too."

"I didn't mean that Finn, and you know it." She teases in reply, lightly kicking his feet that he had kicked out in front of him, resting under her chair. This was also a habit the pair had had during their younger years, Finn having had a tendency to rock on his chair, eliciting the most annoying squeaking sound from the floorboards of the classroom, or kicking his legs against the bench in the playground they would occasionally share. Violet's automatic response had always been to kick a foot out against his, leaving it to rest there to bring his movements to a stop. "Thank you for taking me in."

"I've not taken you in Vi." He protests, mouth full again, swallowing before continuing. "This is just two friends, living together, in a mutually beneficial way."

"Mutually beneficial?" Violet repeats with a giggle. "Those are big words Finn! Do you even know what they mean?"

"Yes!" He indignantly protests again. "I'm not as dumb as I look!"

"You don't look dumb Finn." She says softly, giving him a withering look. "How is this mutually beneficial, eh?"

"Well, you needed a comfy bed, and I needed a little company to help fill this house. Gets a little lonely here alone." Finn says, adding the last part quietly.

"Well, I'm glad I could help!" She says cheerfully, lightening the mood. "And very grateful for the comfy bed!"

"Well, I'm glad I could help too!" Finn replies with a smile, holding his hand out for her plate. "Seconds?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'm going to light the fire in the lounge if that's ok?" Violet asks, rising from her chair as she hands Finn her plate.

"Yeah, of course." He says, turning his back on her. "I'll just wash these up and I'll come and join you. Pour us a drink, eh?"

"Sure." She says, heading towards the living room.


	2. Two

**Chapter 2 **

The next morning, Violet wakes up after a peaceful sleep to find the sun bursting through the slightly open curtains, and a note on the beside table.

_Violet, Tommy's called me in to work, I'll be back later. Finn x_

Violet smiles at the short note that had been left for her, taking note of the kiss at the end, making her grin widen. Swinging her legs out of bed, she pads into the bathroom, making quick work of of washing in the cold room before moving, more quickly this time, back to her room to change. In the time that Finn was gone, she decided to wander around Small Heath, taking in the changes since she had left, picking herself up a bunch of flowers for her room from the market on her way back home. When she arrived, she straightened up the living room from the night before where she and Finn had sat for hours, chatting until the small hours of the morning, him downing glasses of whiskey, her taking smaller sips, unaccustomed to such strong alcohol. By the time Finn arrived, late afternoon, Violet had swept the entire downstairs of the house, cleaned her room and had made a soup for dinner.

"Hey," Finn calls as he walks through the front door, walking into the kitchen to greet Violet. "I'm so sorry for leaving you all day. Wow, this smells great. Have you cleaned in here too?"

"I have!" Violet replies, leaning against the counter beside him. "I hope you don't mind?"

"No, no! Of course not, thank you!" He says. "I was going to head to the Garrison, meet my brothers there. Do you want to come too?"

"They won't mind?" Violet asks, pushing away from the counter to stand in front of Finn.

"No, of course not!" He replies, moving to get Violet's coat from the hallway. "We can ask Tommy about a job too, if you still want me to of course!" He adds quickly, cautious that he wasn't putting ideas in Violet's head that she wasn't keen on, her accepting to appease him.

"That would be great." She assures him, slipping her arms into the coat her held out for her.

————————

"Um, everyone," Finn calls, clearing his throat as he enters the snug his family were sat in the Garrison.

"Hey, look! Finn's found himself a girl!" Isiah exclaims, a teasing tone lacing his voice as Violet and Finn both blush deeply.

"Uh, no," Finn replies awkwardly, face still red as his family all turn to stare at him. "This is Violet." He says, taking Violet's hand to pull her to stand beside him. "We went to school together, she's just come back to Small Heath after 8 years." He explains, seeing the smirks lining his brother's faces, he turns to Polly who was smiling softly at the young girl. "You remember Violet, right Aunt Pol?"

"Of course!" Polly replies, rising from her chair to wrap the young girl in a warm hug. "How are you sweetheart?" Violet practically falls into the older woman's embrace, letting out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. Polly had often walked the young girl home from school with Finn if her brother hadn't been around, a child holding on to each of her hands as they made their way through Small Heath. Violet had always felt safe with Polly, the two of them forming a friendship during the times they would spend together after school.

"I'm good Pol," she says, pulling back from the hug to look at Polly who gently guides her towards a chair, settling the young girl beside her.

"Come, sit by me," Polly says gently, nodding to Finn to sit down and stop hovering in the doorway. "Fill me in on what's been happening these past 8 years, eh?"

Throughout the evening, Finn, sat opposite Violet, kept his eyes on her, only glancing away quickly when she looked up and nearly caught him staring (or so he thought, in reality, she had felt his eyes on her the entire evening, butterflies forming in her stomach at his intense gaze).

"Are you ok?" She mouths at him, finally catching his eye as he failed to look away quickly enough. He nods in reply, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You?" He mouths back, Violet also nodding in reply, giving him a smile before rising from her seat and moving onto the bench seat beside him, barely any room between them as she settles herself, their shoulders practically touching. Neither notice Polly sending Tommy a raised eyebrow at the move Violet had made, him smirking in response, watching his younger brother throw his arm around the back of the seat, fingers resting just above Violet's shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes, listening in on the conversations being held around them, Finn faintly brushing his fingers across her shoulders in a touch that was barely noticeable to the young girl.

"Are you ready to go home?" Finn whispers, barely audibly in her ear, Violet tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned into his side.

"I'm happy," she replies, equally as softly, glancing around the room at Finn's family, all deep in conversation. "We can stay for as long as you want."

"Are you sure?" He checks, looking down at her, searching her eyes for uncertainty. At her nod he smiles and settles back into the chair. "Tom?" He calls across the table to his older brother, who looks up from his conversation with Arthur. "Vi's looking for a job, thought we might be able to help her out? Find her a job around the office?"

Tommy nods at this, leaning over to talk to Finn and Violet without having to shout. "I'm sure we can't find you something." He assures her, receiving a smile in response. "Come by with Finn in the morning, I'll have something ready for you."

"Thank you," Violet replies "I really appreciate that Tommy." Tommy nods again, picking up his glass again as he moves back to carry on his conversation with Arthur.

————————

"I'm really glad you came with me tonight Vi." Finn says softly as they walk side by side towards the house. He glances over at her, catching the grin on her face as she focuses on the ground. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." She replies with a shake of her head, smile still in place on her face.

"No, come on Vi, something's got you smiling like that." He says, nudging her shoulder with his.

"I like it when you call me that." She says, voice barely about a whisper, Finn having to strain to hear her.

"What? Vi?" He asks, offering her his arm as they turn into a more dimly lit street.

"Yes." Violet replies, tucking her arm in his and hugging herself closer to him.

"Why?" He asks with a chuckle.

"No one else calls me that." She responds, looking up at him.

"Really? Who started the nickname?" He frowns down at her, unsure when the nickname had started.

"You seriously don't remember?" She asks with a laugh, looking up to meet his eye.

"No!"

"It was you, silly!" Violet responds with a chuckle as they arrive on the doorstep of Finn's house.

"Huh?" He asks, fumbling with the key in the lock, swinging the door open and stepping inside, Violet on his heels. "Me?"

"Yeah!" She says, still giggling at his confusion.

"When?" Finn hangs his coat on the hook by the door, helping Violet out of hers and hanging it beside his. He settles his hand gently on her back as he leads her towards the living room.

"Gosh, we must have been 4!" She replies, pulling him down on the sofa beside her, tucking her legs up underneath her body, setting herself close to him once again. "We hadn't known each other long I don't think! Must have only been in school a few months."

"Seriously?" He asks, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Yes!" She laughs incredulously, laying her head on the back of the sofa, body turned towards him. "You really don't remember?"

"No!" He laughs again, tilting his head to look at her. "Well I'm glad you liked it and I didn't give you some horrid nickname you've had to live with for years!"

"Only when you call me it," she says quietly, smiling at him.

Finn turns his head back up to the ceiling, murmuring just as quietly as she had, "My Vi."


	3. Three

**Chapter 3 **

The following morning, Violet was up before Finn, sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea when he finally appears from his room.

"You're up early." He comments as he enters the kitchen, slicing off a piece of bread. "You eaten yet?" She nods in response, eyes following him around the room as he gathers his breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep." She says, holding up a tea cup for him. He thanks her and takes a seat at the table beside her.

"Nervous?" He asks around his mouthful of bread.

"A little."

"Don't be." He reassures her, squeezing her hand quickly in his. "You'll be fine. I bet Tom won't even ask you anything. He'll be grateful for your help around the office."

"Yeah?" She asks, voice a little shaky with nerves.

"Yes." He states, squeezing her shoulder this time as he stands. "I'm going to wash really quickly and we'll head out, ok?" She nods, smiling up at him as he puts his plates in the sink; he pauses behind her, Violet unaware of this as he bends his head slightly with the intent of pressing a kiss to the top of her head, changing his mind last minute and righting himself, heading out of the room.

————————

"Violet," Tommy greets the young girl, calling her into his office. She looks back nervously at Finn who was stood behind her; he gives her a reassuring nod and a gentle push towards his older brother.

"Go on," Finn says gently. "I'll be in my office when you're done. Come and find me." Violet nods, still nervous as she steps into Tommy's office.

"So?" Finn asks as Violet enters his office a little while later, standing up to meet her in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to work with you and Michael mainly," she replies with a smile. "Helping you with paperwork and things like that. Tommy's given me a desk out there." Finn smiles down at her, moving around her to shut the door to his office. "He's even asked if I'll watch Charlie sometimes for him, which obviously I'm happy to do. He seems like a sweetheart."

"That's great Vi!" He replies, wrapping her in a tight hug that she quickly responds to, her arms holding him as tightly as his. "Guess I'll get to see even more of you then."

"You won't get sick of me?" She teases, looking up at him, neither seeming to notice or care that they were still stood in each other's arms.

"Oh definitely." He jokingly replies, digging his fingers into her sides to make her laugh. "Nah. I can't wait." He replies, seriously this time, resting his hands on her hips.

"Me too." Violet whispers, eyes locked on Finn's as his head begins to lower, his own eyes flicking between her eyes and her lips. "Finn?" She whispers, tilting her head upwards slightly, their lips gently brushing. Finn impatiently closes the gap between them, gently digging his fingers into her hips to drag her closer to his body, so that they were stood chest to chest. Violet responds immediately, kissing him with the same amount of force and longing, cupping his cheek with one hand, the other curling around the back of his neck.

"What are we doing Finn?" Violet whispers, pulling back breathlessly from his embrace, looking him in the eye once again.

"I don't know," he replies against her lips, reconnecting them as her hands move to his chest and she grips on to his shirt, clenched in her fists. "But God, I've wanted to do this all fucking week." Violet sighs as their lips meet again, letting out a giggle at his response. "Scrap that. I've wanted to do that since the day you left 8 years ago."

"Finn," Violet breathes, tears forming in her eyes at his confession. "I had no idea..."

"Me neither," he says truthfully, moving to lean against his desk, gently tugging her to stand between his legs, still wrapped in his arms. "It took you leaving for 8 years for me to realise I had the biggest crush on you back then."

"And now?" She asks, brushing her fingers gently over his cheeks.

"And now," he repeats, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "Now, I'm never letting you leave my sight again." Violet laughs, winding her arms around his neck to pull his head back down to hers, their lips meeting once again.

"I think I can live with that." She replies, cuddling into him as they break the kiss, burrowing her head in his neck. "Ya know, I had a major crush on you too."

"Oh yeah?" Finn asks, feeling his cheeks blush. "Had?"

"Hmm, maybe it's still there. Just a little." She teases, turning her head to press kisses into his neck. "Guess we'll have to find out."

"I guess we will." He replies, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"I should get to work," Violet whispers reluctantly, running her fingers across the back of Finn's neck. He sighs with a nod, his body fully relaxed against hers as she continues to brush her fingers across his skin. "Tommy's left some paperwork on my desk, call me if you need me, yeah?" Finn nods again, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she steps out of his arms. He watches her head for the door, calling out as she puts her hand on the door handle. "Vi?" She hums in response, pausing and turning to look back at him. "I need you." He calls back teasingly, her rolling her eyes at him with a smile.

"Finn," she draws out, quickly moving back across the room to press another kiss to his lips. "Later. Ok?" He nods, smirking against her lips.

"Later." He repeats with a wink as she heads back out into the main part of the office.

————————

"Vi?" Finn calls softly from the other end of the sofa, the two teens having sprawled out across it as soon as they had walked into the house. Finn had sunk down on one end, head resting on the back of the sofa, legs thrown out in front of him, Violet on the other end, having curled up into the corner, now laid across the sofa with her feet in Finn's lap.

"Hmm?" She hums in reply, head laying on the cushion behind her, eyes drifting closed in the warmth of the living room.

"Will you do something for me?" He asks, running his hands up and down her shins.

"Of course." Violet replies, pushing herself up on to her elbows to look over at him.

"Will you teach me how to read?" Violet smiles at him, her eyes softening at the innocence in the question. She nods in reply, fully pulling herself up to move to his end of the sofa, tugging him into her arms. Finn sighs in relief, gathering her into him and holding her close.

"Stay here." She says, pressing a kiss to his lips before hopping off the sofa and jogging upstairs. She returns a few minutes later, a book in her hands; Finn had laid back while she was gone, copying her earlier position of laying across the sofa. Violet climbs on to the sofa, stood between his legs which he opens to let her lay in between them. "Here. Give this a go." She opens the book, holding it up for him, Finn pulling himself up to lean against the arm of the sofa, Violet following him and resting against his chest as he puts his arms around her, hands covering hers around the book. Violet rests her head back on his shoulder, head turned to watch him as he squints his eyes, brow furrowed as he mouths the words, sounding out each one. Finn begins to hesitantly read the words, slowly at first; despite having gained a wider knowledge of reading since beginning to play a bigger part in the family business, his vocabulary when reading was still limited, far more than he wanted. "You're doing well," Violet assures him gently, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "You're better than you think Finn. Keep going." Growing in confidence from her words, he removes one hand from the book, wrapping it around her waist and holding her tightly to him, continuing to work through the short book.

"Am I really saying the words right?" He asks quietly, looking down at her with a blush. She nods in response, cupping his face.

"You are." She replies with a smile, turning slightly in his arms. "We can keep working through smaller books like this, until you feel like you're ready for more. We can take it slowly Finn, but I think you remember a lot more from school than you think."

"That was a long time ago Vi," Finn says with a shake of his head. "I can barely write a sentence."

"Well that's another thing," she responds gently, stroking her fingers across his cheeks. "One step at a time, eh?" He nods this time, leaning back to put the book on the arm of the chair and turning her fully in his arms so they were sat chest to chest, pulling her in for a kiss.

"You'll help me though?" He asks, still feeling a little self conscious.

"Of course." She states, still cupping his face in her hands. Finn thanks her through his smile, leaning down to capture her lips with his. "I'll need payment though." She teases, giggling as he pulls back and raises his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh," she hums, pressing light kisses to his lips as he sits in silence, watching her. "I was thinking...kisses...some cuddles?"

"Ahh," Finn draws out, running his hands up and down her back. "I think we can arrange that." He pulls her into him again, both of them smiling against the other's lips as they rest back against the sofa.


	4. Four

**Chapter 4 **

"Good morning," Violet says softly, sticking her head around the door to Finn's room. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'd like a kiss," Finn retorts with a wink, head turned to the door as Violet giggles and steps into the room. She leans over him, pressing a quick peck to his lips, one hand on either side of his shoulders. Finn quickly wraps his arms around her waist as she pulls back, tugging her down on to the bed on top of him, Violet squealing in shock. "A proper kiss." He chastises with a growl, gently pulling her head back down to his when she doesn't protest.

"Finn..." she whines as he pulls the bed covers over the two of them. "We need to go to work!"

"We'll make it in time, just a few more minutes, eh?" Violet sighs as he presses light kisses over her face, nodding in response to his question, Finn chuckling and pulling her head back down to his.

————————

The two teens had only been in the office an hour when Finn had gotten bored of his paperwork, sat back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Violet?" Finn calls through the open door; this had become a regular occurrence in the week Violet had been working for the Shelby company, she heard more out of Finn in a day than Michael, who she was also expected to help.

"You could come out here ya know." She teases him, leaning against the doorframe and quirking her eyebrow at him.

"Eh, it's so far!" He moans in return, throwing his head back against his chair.

"It's the same distance for the both of us," she replies with a laugh, she turns her head and smiles at Arthur as he walks past her towards his office.

"Hope that brother of mine isn't bothering you Violet." He comments, throwing her a wink; Violet and Finn had yet to tell his brothers they were together, although the older men had secretly guessed what was going on between the pair.

"Not at all!" She replies, throwing Finn a pointed look as Arthur laughs and carries on down the hallway. "What can I help you with Mr Shelby?" She asks, turning her body to face Finn again.

"Mr Shelby, eh?" He mocks, Violet dropping her head to her chest with a low chuckle.

"Finn, I really do have things to do, did you need help?" Finn, realising he hadn't come up with an excuse for calling her into his office yet, gulps, making Violet roll her eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I need your help with uh, this." He stutters, motioning to the paperwork on his desk. Violet sighs, smiling at him with a shake of her head, pushing the door partially closed behind her, leaving it open just a touch, closed enough so that if anyone was to walk past they wouldn't be able to look in.

"Come here." She says, taking his chin between her fingers, tilting his head up to hers, pressing her lips to his. "Better?" She asks, pecking a few more light kisses onto his lips as he gives her a small nod, blushing.

"I really will need you later," Finn says, resting his hands on her waist. "Tom's sending us out for a meeting."

"Ok." She replies pressing one last lingering kiss to his lips. "Think you can cope by yourself until then?" She teases, running her hand down the back of his head. "I'll just be outside." He rolls his eyes at her, gently pushing her away, both of them laughing.

————————

"Tired?" Finn asks, glancing over at Violet who had let out a big yawn, resting her head on the car window as they weave through the streets. The two teens had just finished up a meeting on behalf of Tommy and were making their way back to the office. She nods in response, letting her eyes drop closed.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." Violet admits, eyes still shut.

"Really?" He asks, frowning. She hums, Finn's hand coming to rest on her knee, the other gripping the steering wheel. "Why not?" Violet shrugs this time, resting her hand on top of his.

"Just don't sometimes." She mumbles, wrapping her fingers around his hand.

"You know you can come in to me if that happens, right?" He offers as they pull up outside the office.

"I don't want to wake you." She protests, opening her eyes as the car comes to a stop.

"You don't have to worry about that." He states, moving his hand to cup her cheek, Violet immediately leaning into his touch. "Come to me if you need me, ok?" She nods against his hand, turning her head to press a kiss to his wrist. He brushes his thumb against her skin, Violet shutting her eyes again, his hand holding her head up. Finn clears his throat before continuing, "I uh, I realised I didn't ask you something the other day."

"Huh?" Violet mumbles, prying her eyes open to look up at him. "The other day?"

"I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend, I should have asked...right?" He says, suddenly becoming nervous despite the smile splitting across Violet's face.

"Are you asking me now? Or are you asking if you should have asked me?" She teases, Finn frowning as he considers her question.

"Uh...I guess I'm asking you now?"

"Asking me what?" She prompts, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"Vi..." he groans, picking up on her teasing tone. "I'm asking if you'll be my girlfriend." Violet grins and throws her arms around his neck, Finn letting out a laugh of surprise as he catches her in his arms.

"I thought I already was." She says teasingly, resting her forehead against his, Finn rolling his eyes at this.

"Fuck sake Violet." He grumbles, tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her lips to his, Violet still giggling.

"We should tell your brothers." Violet whispers as they pull away, smirking at Finn as he frowns, confused as to why she was choosing that moment to bring it up.

"What? Why?" He asks, brow furrowed as Violet starts to laugh, throwing a wave over his shoulder.

"'Cause your sister is right there." She explains, pointing over his shoulder; Finn turns his head, finding Ada stood outside the car smirking at the couple, waving at him as he groans and drops his head to Violet's shoulder.

"Family meeting Finn!" Ada shouts as she carries on walking, pointing into the building, Finn still groaning, red in the face into Violet's neck.


	5. Five

**Chapter 5 **

"How's this?" Finn asks, dropping a pad of paper onto the table where Violet was sat working. She picks up the pad, skimming her eyes over the messy handwriting with a smile. "I can read it for you." He offers, Violet shaking her head in response as she continues to read. "I copied it out of the book."

"I can read it," Violet assures him gently, patting the chair beside her. "You're doing really well Finn." He settles down beside her, head resting in his hand as he watches her finish reading the extract from the book he had copied out.

"Even though it's messy?"

"It could be worse!" She replies, smiling up at him. "And it'll get better with time and practice. Do you want to read to me later?"

"I can do it now!" Finn says, quickly standing from the chair and heading into the living room where the pile of books he had been borrowing from Violet, was growing. She laughs at his eagerness, following him into the living room where she curls up in the corner of the sofa, Finn smiling as he turns to find her sat waiting for him. He sits down beside her, clearing his throat as he opens the book to the correct page. They sit together for a while, Finn slowly reading out the story, Violet gently correcting him on some of the harder words. Finn pauses in his reading, glancing over at Violet who was following the words with her eyes as he read the book to her, smiling as she did so.

"What?" She asks, feeling his eyes on her.

"You're beautiful." He says suddenly, blushing as he realises he had said the words he was thinking out loud.

"Finn!" She exclaims, letting out a surprised laugh, her own cheeks blushing.

"You are." He insists, placing the book in his lap. "Do you want to go away with me?"

"What?" Violet repeats, laughing again at the randomness of his statements. "Finn! Where has this come from?"

"Tommy needs me to go away this weekend," he explains, Violet shaking her head in confusion, unsure where the conversation was headed. "I want you to come with me."

"Ok." She replies with a laugh. "Where are we going?"

"Just to London, Tommy will meet us there, but he wants us to be part of the meetings too." Finn explains.

"He does?" Violet asks with a confused look. "Why?"

"I think he wants you to take notes or something." He replies, brushing his hand through his hair.

"Ok." She says slowly, running her own fingers through his hair. "Of course I'll come away with you Finn." A smile spreads across his face as he pulls her body into his, crashing his lips against hers as Violet laughs, winding her arms around his body.

————————

"Can I come in?" Violet asks, knocking lightly on the door to Finn's office the following morning. He looks up from his paperwork, a grin splitting across his face as he meets her eye in the doorway.

"Of course." He replies, pushing his chair back from the desk slightly as she shuts the door and heads towards him. She places her own pack of paperwork down on the desk, rounding to his side of the desk, pushing herself up onto the table beside where he was sat. Finn sits back in his chair, looking up at her with a small smile as she puckers her lips at him, hands curled around the edge of the desk as she leans forward towards him, her lips barely brushing his in a light kiss before she sits back again, hopping off the desk and onto her feet. Violet rounds the desk again, picking up the chair from the other side and placing it down beside Finn's. He watches her move around the table, first to place the chair beside him, next gathering her paperwork again, pushing things aside on his desk to place her work alongside his. She leans over him in his chair, taking a pen from the other side of the desk, settling herself back in her chair once she had gathered everything she needs, resting an elbow on the table, chin in hand as she opens the document she was reviewing for Arthur.

"Fucking tease," Finn mutters jokingly under his breath, nudging her foot with his earning another kick in return from Violet.

"Keep your feet to yourself Shelby," she mumbles back, failing to keep the smile from her lips as she watches Finn out of the corner of her eye, still focusing on the papers instead of him. They sit in silence for a few moments, Violet's eyes locked on the paper as she methodically works through the document, Finn's eyes never leaving her, his eyes boring into the side of her head. "Can I help you?" She says lowly, still not looking up.

"Come here." Finn all but growls, gently grabbing Violet by the wrist as he tugs her from her chair and into his lap; she lets out a squeak of surprise at the movement, wrapping an arm around Finn's neck as he throws an arm over her thighs, holding her in place against his body.

"Finn!" She shrieks, playfully trying to push her way out of his arms.

"Nope." He grumbles in reply, cupping her cheeks gently and pulling her head down to his. Violet quickly responds to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. The pair get lost in each other, ignoring the work on the desk that needed their attention.

"Finn. This is an office, not a bedroom." Tommy calls from the doorway, the two teenagers jumping apart, their faces turning bright red at being caught. "If you're quite done, we need to leave for London. The meeting's been brought forward."

"Now?" Violet gulps, turning to face Tommy, eyes wide. "We've not even packed!"

"Then you'd better get going. We leave in half an hour." He states, turning on his heel to head back to the main office.


	6. Six

**Chapter 6**

Violet stretches as she rolls on to her back, blinking as she slowly wakes up, taking in the hotel room she was laid in. The drive to London hadn't taken long the previous day, yet the rest of the day had exhausted the teen. After arriving in London, Tommy had taken them immediately to two back to back, long meetings, Finn remaining silent throughout, purely there for the experience (Violet assumed, she could never quite work out what was going on in Tommy Shelby's head to justify his actions). Violet on the other hand had had to stay alert the entire time, taking detailed notes to put together contracts, letters and other piece of paperwork for Tommy when they finally stopped to have lunch at their hotel. The three of them had stayed in the hotel bar for most of the afternoon, Violet completing the required paperwork under Tommy's watchful eye, until he was convinced her work was satisfactory. Once he was satisfied, he gathered up the documents, heading back into London for a further meeting, leaving Finn and Violet the afternoon to explore, before their evening dinner reservations with another business friend of Tommy's. By the time the teens fell into bed that evening, Violet could barely keep her eyes open, only vaguely aware of Finn pottering around the room as she drifted off to sleep in the big bed that sat in the middle of the room.

Violet turns now, on to her side, to face Finn, smiling at the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. "What are you doing?" Finn groans, still half asleep as he feels Violet's fingers brushing against his cheeks. The young girl beside him smiles to herself, continuing to float her fingers over the soft skin of his face.

"I'm counting your freckles." She replies softly with a giggle as Finn scrunches his nose up at her response.

"That's impossible." He states, reaching up to capture her wrist lightly in his hand.

"Not, if you keep still." Violet teases, swinging her leg over his hip, shifting her weight to slide on top of him, rolling him on to his back, her body hovering over his. She lets out a laugh as his eyes pop open, meeting hers, brows furrowed. Settling herself on to his hips, Violet brings her fingers back up to his face, working her way up from his chin, to his cheek, counting under her breath as she does so.

"Fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty..."

"Vi!" Finn groans, tilting his face out of her hands. "That tickles." Violet let's out her own groan of protest, mimicking his complaints leading Finn to grab her by the hips, using his weight to flip them over, his fingers dancing lightly over her stomach making her squirm.

"Finn!" She shrieks, attempting to roll away from him. "Stop! That tickles! Finn!"

"Payback." He mutters in her ear, pressing a kiss to the soft skin beneath her earlobe. Momentarily distracting by kissing his way down her neck, Finn's fingers come to a stop on Violet's ribs. His girlfriend takes the opportunity to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, pulling him in to a tight embrace as his kisses reach her lips. Violet responds enthusiastically, kissing him back deeply, letting him think he had won, until she finds the perfect opportunity, just as Finn's hands we're stroking their way down to her hips again, she drops her feet to the bed, flipping them once more to leave her above Finn, him looking up at her in shock.

"Gotcha!" She laughs, pinning his hands above his head as she leans down for a final kiss. "Now. Hold. Still."

"Vi!" He laughs again, shaking his head. "You can't count my freckles. There's too many."

"Nonsense." She snaps, rolling her eyes. "Keep still. 'kay?" Finn rolls his eyes at her this time, deciding to let her have her fun, shutting his eyes as he lets her run her fingers back over his face.

"What do you want to do today? We've got a meeting at 2 o'clock, but we can explore London this morning?"

"Shush." Violet whispers, pressing a finger to his lips. "I'm counting." At Finn's laugh, her smile grows, Finn's laughs shaking her body.

"Ok. So I was thinking, we spend the morning in bed..." he trails off, opening one eye to watch Violet who blushes deeply, nodding her head as she continues to count under her breath, Finn's thumbs rubbing gentle circles over her hips. "Then, I'd take you out for lunch at that fancy restaurant we drove past last night, down the street. We'd go for the meeting with Tommy and Alfie Solomons. And then, I'd take you to the theatre tonight." Violet pauses, finger pressed against Finn's forehead as she gasps. Finn opens both eyes to look up at her, finding a grin etched on her face, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"The theatre?" She whispers, Finn simply nodding in response. "I've never been to the theatre."

"Me neither." Finn replies, reaching up to cup her cheek with his hand. "Apparently people get all dressed up. Ada lent me dress for you, it's in the wardrobe-"

"It is?" Violet gasps, reaching her own hand up to cup Finn's that was still resting on her cheek. "How did you manage that?"

"Tommy brought it in last night. You were already asleep. I hung it up for you."

"Can I see it?" She asks, eyes darting to the wardrobe at the other end of the room. At Finn's nod she jumps off the bed, hopping towards the wardrobe which she rips open, gasping again as she finds the dress hanging there beside Finn's best suit. She reaches forward, fingers lightly brushing the soft purple dress, beads sown carefully along the shear full length sleeves, continuing over the entire dress weaving intricate patterns through the fabric. "It's beautiful."

"Ada said it'll go with your eye colour. And that it should fit you. It's an old dress of hers." Finn slides off the bed, coming to stand behind Violet, his arms slung loosely around her waist. "And, she found me a tie to match." He reaches forward, pulling a matching purple tie from the hanger, holding it against the dress.

"I can't believe we're going to the theatre!" Violet gasps breathlessly, turning in a Finn's arms to hug him. "Now. What was that you were saying just now? About spending the morning in bed?" Finn winks at her, leading her gently back towards the bed.

* * *

"Afternoon." Tommy greets the couple as they enter the lobby of the hotel, barely waiting for them to catch up with him before he heads off towards the street where the car was parked.

"Where are we going?" Violet asks as she climbs into the car beside Finn, who promptly takes her hand back into his.

"Camden Town." Tommy replies as he starts the car, pulling out into the road. "We're meeting with Alfie Solomons."

"About..." Violet prompts, earning a slight shake of the head from Finn beside her. She shrugs at him mouth 'what?' with a frown.

"We don't ask questions, we just sit, and listen." Finn whispers to her, head bent close to hers.

"Well that's no fun." She mutters back, rolling her eyes as she leans back in her seat.

* * *

"Alfie." Tommy greets Alfie Solomons as the they enter his office, Violet smiling a polite thank you to Olly who was holding the door open for them.

"Tommy. How are ya?" Alfie asks, rising from his chair to greet Tommy, holding his hand out which Tommy takes in his, shaking it firmly. "Ah! You brought the little brother. Finn, isn't it?" He holds his hand out to Finn who nods, stepping forward to shake his hand.

"And this is Violet. She's just started working for the company." Tommy introduces the young girl who steps forward to stand beside Finn, Alfie taking her hand gently in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"Welcome to London, Miss Violet." Violet smiles politely, stepping back beside Finn who slides his arm around her waist, Alfie raising his eyebrows at the gesture. "Well, take a seat, we have business to attend to." Finn and Violet settle into their seats beside Tommy, the young girl quickly drifting into a daydream as Tommy and Alfie's voices drone on; Finn's hand finding hers, thumb brushing lightly over the back of her hand.

* * *

"That was boring." Violet whispers to Finn as they head back out to the car, making him chuckle.

"Violet, I need you to get that paperwork written up for me, so we can get it back to Mr Solomons before we leave tomorrow." Tommy states, glancing back over his shoulder at Violet who nods in response.

"Did you get those notes? Or were you half asleep the whole time?" Finn teases, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend as he pokes her in the ribs.

"Yes I got the notes." She scoffs with a shake of her head. "Can we head back to the hotel before the theatre? It would be better if I could write them up now."

"Yeah. Course." Finn replies, reaching around Violet to open the car door for her. "I'll find us some dinner before we go out. Give you some time to work."

"Perfect. Thank you." Violet says, pressing a kiss to Finn's cheek as he slides on to the back seat beside her.

* * *

After another afternoon of paperwork, Finn and Violet finally make it back to their room to get ready for the theatre. Violet takes over the small dressing table, applying minimal make up before getting changed into Ada's old dress while Finn has a quick bath, getting into his own clean outfit, checking his tie in the mirror before heading back to the bedroom.

Finn lets out a loud whistle as he steps out of the bathroom, Violet turning away from the mirror to face him, cheeks flushed red.

"Blimey, darling. You look amazing." He states, Violet stepping towards him, straight into his arms, puckering her lips up at him for a kiss.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, Mr Shelby." She replies, rising on to her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. "I think you should leave your hair like this." Violet runs her fingers through the curls on the top of Finn's head, still damp from the bath he had just taken.

"Yeah?" He asks, running his own hand through his hair.

"Yeah." She repeats with a smile, twirling a curl around her finger. "Keep it like this? For me?" Finn smiles down at her, pressing his lips to hers.

"Just this once. Just for you." He replies, giving her hips a squeeze. "You nearly ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me get my shoes and bag." Violet slips out of Finn's arms, perching on the edge of the bed to slip on her heels, rising again to take Finn's hand, following him out of the room.


End file.
